Mindless Violins
The Missing Package quest is initiated by talking to the NPC Midnight Breeze in Ponydale, near the schoolhouse. A package containing her violin was sent to her by Astral Charm, but still has not reached her 22 hours after it was sent. Starting the quest The quest can be started by speaking to Midnight Breeze, who can be found near the schoolhouse within Ponydale. She will say that she has been expecting a package to be delivered from Astral Charm, through Swift, for 22 hours. She then asks the player to speak to Astral in Cantermore about the package. Astral's frustration As Astral is already frustrated with the experiment that she had to do with Midnight's violin, she tells the player that the missing package is not her problem, and that they should see Swift to discuss the issue. Upon further probing, the experiment is revealed to be about bees' reaction to music. Swift and Olga Upon approaching Swift, in Midway Village, the player overhears a conversation about how Swift crash landed onto Olga Ulfstig due to a sprained wing. The package was left behind with Pyrite, who was with the duo exploring. However, due to Swift's condition, the player has to get medical supplies from the nearest hospital quickly before pursuing the package. Ponydale Hospital Olga tells the player to ask Mercury in Ponydale for supplies. Mercury passes the player the medical equipment that Swift needs, but also tells the player to advise them to see her immediately to check for further injuries. Pyrite the archeologist Once the player has passed the supplies to Swift and Olga, the latter then reveals that Pyrite is located along the path to Cloudopolis in The Heartlands. The player finds Pyrite to be an eccentric pony who constantly gets distracted about the ruins of Athmanes. Amidst his rambling, Pyrite gives the player a package without telling them what the package is, or who the package is for. Without any further leads, the player just has to pass the package to Midnight and hope that it's her violin. An old statuette Upon receiving the package, Midnight opens it to find a statuette. She ponders what could have gone wrong, before suggesting that the player should check with Astral as to whether she sent the wrong package all along. Pyrite's carelessness Astral is not very happy to see the player again, but quickly becomes concerned about the statuette. She affirms that she did send the correct package containing the violin, and it was Pyrite who mixed them up. When the player confronts Pyrite about it, he becomes distracted yet again, asking if there was anything interesting that the player discovered about the statuette. Before the player can remind him about the missing package, he calls for the player to ask Fire Opal in Cloudopolis about the statuette's origins. Curse on the statue After you show Fire Opal the statue, she says there is a curse on it, so she sends you to cantermore square to talk to Silver Hoof, a pony who is good with spells and curses. 'Wanda and Vogue' Silver Hoof tells you the statue is indeed cursed and that a simple spell and get rid if it, and that Wanda can help you. She was last seen in PonyDale speaking with Vogue Category:Quests